earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Ellie MacKay
History (Submitted by Gremlin) Background Ellie's mother was a descendant of a royal bloodline from the infernal realm of Melothm. Allison Ritter's infernal powers triggered when she was ten. The resulting fire killed her family and put Allison into such a state of shock that she blocked out the memory of being the source of the fire and thus lost access to her power. A few years later, Allison met Sam and the two bonded over their mutual loss of their parents (Sam's having died in a car accident). Their relationship evolved and as things happen, they were soon married. Elissa MacKay: 1999 - 2012 Ellie had a pretty good childhood, the youngest of three children. When Ellie was twelve, her brother Max began using a drug called Purgatory. Max was hit hard by the drug, quickly descending into a mad spiral of decline. Desperate for more, Max continued to do more horrific things to guarantee each hit. When he was asked to kill his family, he did not even flinch. Elissa MacKay: 2012 Ellie was spared the night of Max's rampage, thanks to Allison rediscovering her infernal gifts in defense of her children and the intervention of Flagerethon, an imp from Hell dispatched to Earth long ago to watch over the descendants of this bloodline. In the struggle, the MacKay family house was burned down and Allison sacrificed herself to let Ellie live. Max fled, assuming Ellie had died in the fires with the rest, but she was only wounded. Once she was safe, Flag taught Ellie to tap into her abilities to heal herself and him using the fire. In the aftermath of all this, Ellie convinced Flag to help her bring her brother to justice. With Flag training Ellie to hone her powers along the way, the two spent the next few months hunting down a pack of demons and their thralls connected to the distribution of the drug Purgatory in an effort to find where Max may be hiding. Oh, I suppose I should make it clear that demons and devils are different. The difference is subtle to humans, but not to them. Several demons were exorcised, but still Ellie and Flag had little to show for it. Still, they got a little too confident in their ability as demon-slayers (or just got desperate) and went after an archdemon they weren't ready for, ambushing him as he left a local diner. Ellie and her imp bit off way more than they could chew. That might have been the end of them if it were not for the intervention of a very awesome diner waitress who just happened to have heard a scream and came to investigate, and her also just happening to have some kick-ass electrokinetic abilities she was just dying to test out. Anyway, this very heroic waitress used said badassery to deliver a high-voltage blast to the archdemon's fang-filled mouth and sent him reeling and running away. That's when the waitress, who was also a wannabe journalist, recognized Ellie as the missing girl from the newspaper. Then this waitress saw Flag...and fainted.Network Files: Ellie MacKay 1 Immolation: 2012 - 2014 The waitress that rescued Ellie and her binge-drinking sock monkey was me, of course. When I recovered from a lapse of consciousness, I decided to take Ellie and her imp in. They stayed with me at my parent's house for a time as I convinced both my parents and the local courts that I was responsible enough to adopt a child. As this was done, I also had to keep the orphan and her imp from running out to continue the search for her damned brother all the time. I was finally able to convince her to stay-put by offering to make Ellie a "super-suit" to protect her identity. While making her first suit in my dad's garage, I discovered there was more to my own powers than I first realized and I scrapped the first design to attempt something more armored and mechanical. Ellie complained that I was stalling (and maybe she was right), but she had no complaints when I gave her the final product... wait, no there was a complaint. I built myself a suit and joined her as a chaperone. The suits might have been a mistake, as Ellie got a little distracted with heroics. I had just wanted to keep her safe while she searched for her brother, but now Ellie wanted us to fight crime full-time. After a month or so of safeguarding Cedar Creek and Steel City, we were approached by the Shadow Risers. They had seen us in action and figured we would make a nice addition to their team... or so they said (I still think they just liked the look of our suits and wanted me to give them an upgrade). We signed on for a while and helped out in their shadow war against an alien threat, but when they decided to go off-world in pursuit of putting an end to the Kochabii presence on Earth, Ellie refused to go as she could now feel Max's presence. Immolation: 2014 - Present We ended up finding Max. He left Ellie no choice but to end him. It devastated Ellie to do this. Our battle with Max drew the DEO down on us and luckily Greg Saunders was the one who caught our case. He offered us a chance to make a life in Gotham where we could be hero-adjacent, but in a support role. I figured this might do the trick of easing Ellie out of this life path, but before I knew it she was a Titan and sneaking off to bust criminals at night on her own. I encouraged her to befriend Suzy Linden, a girl with powers of her own who didn't have any desire to be a hero, and Ellie took it slower with the heroics and crime-fighting for a while. She actually got a music scholarship at Brentwood Academy for the 2015-2016 school year. Unfortunately, Ellie's focus was not on music or beating up bad people. No, Ellie was now obsessed with boys. She soon ended up in a hot and heavy relationship with Red Arrow for a while, but that cross-country relationship was doomed to fail. Ellie lost her scholarship after being caught skipping classes and returned to public high school. There she found another former student of Brentwood, a boy named Leon. When Ellie jokingly approached him to call him a stalker, her whole life trajectory took a decidedly weird turn.Network Files: Ellie MacKay 2 Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Gimmix) Surprisingly, Ellie doesn't know how to speak Enochian, the language of angels and their hellish cousins, the devils. She has very little interest in learning. Flag is typically her translator when needed. * (Submitted by Gremlin) Ellie used to talk to a plant about "boy problems" while watering it. I gave it to her as a lesson on responsibility. Sadly, it died shortly after Ellie realized she knew a plant that would listen and reply. That's the story of how my Ellie became friends with a botanic homonculus. I'm glad that plant died. Suzy's a great influence on Ellie. Threat Assessment Powers * Pride Nephil Physiology: Though mostly human, Ellie is descended from a powerful prince of Hell. This lineage has gifted Ellie with infernal power. ** Pyrokinesis: Ellie can manipulate fire, flames, and heat derived from such chemical reactions. This ability is psionic in nature. ** Psycho-Combustion: By psionic agitation of atoms and molecules of highly flammable objects and substances to cause them to ignite, Ellie can create heat and light, transforming that to fire and flames. ** Pyrogenesis: Through drawing essence from her own aura and the ambient Od, Ellie can conjure flames at will. This fire usually appears in her hands or appears as though bursting from her pores. As this ability requires the transmutation of essence, it is a magical ability. ** Flame Constructs: Ellie can shape fire under her control into weaponry. The types of simple weapons and attacks she can form in this manner is really only limited to her imagination. ** Flame Surfing: Through a specialized technique, Ellie can 'surf' through the sky and her environment at rapid speeds on a trail of flame. By shaping the flames into a pillar or slide, Ellie can move about both horizontally and vertically through her environment and by causes the fire below her to burst, she can launch herself in a fire assisted leap. Though she can go faster, she keeps a cruising speed of 80 to 100 MPH as she lacks enhanced reflexes and is still squishy. * Metaphysical Artifact: Ellie was chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in Ellie that will be of some considerable use in the future. * Talent for the Arts: Ellie is skilled in a variety of styles of dance, singing, and guitar. * Talented Traceusse (Parkour): Ellie is a skilled traceusse of parkour and also practices freerunning. * Proficient Martial Artist: Ellie has proficiency with Boxing & Budo Taijutsu. * Multilingualism: Ellie has conversational fluency in German & French; and some skill in other languages. * Immolation Armor: Angie Aimes has developed Ellie's cutting edge Immolation armor using not only standard engineering, but also incorporated some alien technology (learned from studying publicly available Brainiac tech and salvaged Kochabii gear) and infernal techniques. ** Nanite Construction: The armor is comprised of a localized nanobot colony that are more or less self-repairing. This unique construction allows the armor to autonomously equip itself within a matter of seconds, forming over Ellie's body and returning to the shape of seemingly mundane objects in not in use. ** Power Source: The nanites are powered by feeding off Ellie's personal psychic energy or even drawing ambient Odic energy from the environment. When drawing from her personal aura, Ellie's psychic powers are a bit dulled in potency but the nanites' power supply matches Ellie's own endurance. In an emergency, when her aura is drained or she needs to use her powers to full potency, the power source can be shifted to the ambient Odic field but the conversion process is taxing on the nanites, causing rapid degradation in a matter of minutes. ** Durability: The nanites which comprise the armor are made from an extremely durable synthesized alloy that are able to join together to create a cohesive strength which allows the armor to withstand several blows from Class V strength opponents without being immediately compromised. ** Nanite Construction: Ellie's armor is able to withstand up to 3000 degrees Fahrenheit/1650 degrees Celsius on its own, but when powered by Ellie's own personal aura, the armor seems to be immune to any temperature. ** Optics: Telescopic, infrared, ultraviolet, and HUD displays. ** Neural Telematic Transmitter: The armor reads Ellie's brainwaves and reacts as an extension of her body. ** Micro-Computer/Communications: The integrated collective memory banks of the nanites can function as a basic computer and communications systems with functions that include user biometric scanners, -audio/video recorder, signal jammers to avoid detection & eavesdropping, communications suite to the Network and the Sphere, GPS tracking system, USB & AV connectors, voice modulator, and tactile auditory receivers. ** Life Support: The helmet includes a number of life support mechanisms like a rebreather and sensory protection module.Deluxe Oracle File: Elissa MacKay Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Supernal Magic: Ellie is partially susceptible to anything that affects devils or infernals due to her supernatural heritage. * Being Doused in Water: Not only can Ellie not swim, but if she is submerged or sufficiently drenched in water, she cannot use her pyrokinetic abilities until she dries. * Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder: Ellie is likely to be triggered if in a burning building which reminds her of the night her parents died. Her brother Max was especially adept at triggering Ellie in this manner and in a burst of rage, Ellie killed him for it. Analytics * Physicality: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Occult: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Weapons: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Experience: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Ranged: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Strategy: 1 - Paltry / Exceptional Trivia and Notes Trivia * Ellie is a fairly devout Irish Catholic, despite knowing she's going to Hell (Melothm anyway) no matter how good a person she is; this trait was directly influenced by her father, who went to church every Sunday and was a member of the choir. * Three police personnel from Cedar Creek know Ellie's identity (and thus have figured out Angie's). Two are the officers that pulled Ellie out of her family's burning home. The two officers (Robert Williams/Officer Bill and William Roberts/Officer Bob; now detectives) have purposely taken Ellie in a few times for trespassing and criminal mischief when they catch her snooping around dangerous places alone, all in the effort of trying to protect her. Yes, this means she has a juvenile record. * Ellie has a thing about kitchens and bathrooms. She won't use a bathroom that isn't a "public" restroom until she's been to that place several times and she's equally twitchy about kitchens; she also won't go into a fridge or cabinets unless she has been invited or told. * Birthdays are a big deal with both Angie and Ellie. Despite this, Ellie has not had a birthday party since her 12th. * Ellie likes to surprise people with baked goodies whenever she feels like it; she bakes when she's stressed out. * She refers to Angie's parents as Grammy and Pappy and has an awesome relationship with them. * Ellie, despite being completely inept at cooking, is able to make awesome French toast and lasagna. * Her favorite Mel Brooks movies are tied between Blazing Saddles and Dracula Dead & Loving It. * Her favorite song is "Dreams" by Van Halen. A close second, and one she loves to sing & play on guitar, is "Midnight in Montgomery". * Ellie enjoys singing & playing John Denver, Taylor Swift, and Carrie Underwood. Despite the appearance, she has a very eclectic musical taste. * She visits her family's graves on their birthdays and leaves them a cupcake with a candle in it. * Ellie is extremely self-conscious about her eyes, mostly because she was teased as a kid for having "dog eyes." * She isn't as self-conscious about her build, but she does try to bind her chest down with compression bras, probably due to being called "Barbie" constantly after she started developing a more woman-like body. * Ellie has three possessions that she prizes above the others. These are her father's acoustic and electric guitars, which were in storage when the house caught on fire, and a program Angie wrote for her. The acoustic guitar has been in the MacKay family for a few generations. The program was written to help Ellie learn songs; it takes any song file, separates the instruments, and creates sheet music. Any bit of it can then be muted while the rest plays along with showing the sheet music. * Ellie is very talented at designing jewelry and is considering doing that as her career after she graduates. She also wants to be a paramedic. (She has a tendency to give some of the jewelry she's made as Christmas gifts too.) * Ellie has been a 4.0 student since she started high school. * Ellie's favorite place anywhere is actually a waterfall in Melothm near the glacier fields. * She, surprisingly, doesn't know how to speak the Infernal language and has shown very little interest in learning. Flag is typically her translator when needed. * Ellie never learned how to swim. * Because of her internal body temperature, Ellie has issues with dairy products. Sometimes she'll endure the suffering just to have a milkshake though. * She loves orange sherbet. * Ellie and her mother Allison were almost identical. Ellie is also named after Allison's favorite mythological/historical figure, Dido of Carthage, who was also called Elissa. * Ellie and Senael have a surprisingly good relationship. He dotes on her and openly considers her to be the culmination of his legacy. In addition to this, he has revealed that Ellie hasn't even come close to reaching her full potential yet. * The Cedar Creek villainess (and recent addition to Asylum) Pyrohowl has a creepy obsession with Ellie in both her civilian and Immolation forms. This has been ongoing since she was about 13, but has become more romantic and lustful recently. She knows Ellie's identity and is somehow able to keep accurate tabs on her. She sends her letters at least once a week when her privileges aren't revoked. * She also has the sword Senael used during the Blood Wars, which is inscribed with characters that translate to 'Saraqael', and will summon itself to her side with either a mental command or invocation of the name Saraqael. * Ellie has a surprisingly good ability to guess people's PINs and passwords. * Due to the influence of her "Aunt Em", Ellie has been getting a nasty habit of flirting with boys when in lines at restaurants to see if she can get them to buy her food or soda. * She finds socks uncomfortable and avoids wearing them. If forced to wear socks, she gets a really nasty foot odor that smells of sulfur. * Takes at least one selfie everyday, right before heading out the door to go to school or start her day. Since Flag is usually photobombing them, she does not share these ones on social media - instead, she'll send those ones to her pals in the Titans. * She had a huge crush on Connor Hawke before they dated. * She has a collection of men's cologne and deodorant she keeps on the dresser in her bedroom. Apparently she is trying to find a scent similar to the cologne her father had. * Ellie has a nasty compulsion to pick scabs, even if they're not her own. * While she hates nail polish, she loves painting other people's toenails. She has a standing appointment for Thursday evenings to give her "Aunt Em" a pedicure. * When angry, Ellie tends to throw small things - like staplers, spoons, car keys, and even Flag sometimes. * Immolation has a Threat Assessment ranking of 27, marking her as a Moderate Threat. Notes * Elissa MacKay is an original character created by Amethystangel228. * Amethyst explains changes she made to the character: Ellie was originally a ginger metahuman pyrokinetic with blue eyes; I later gave that description to the villain Pyrohowl. Ellie's appearance change was because I made her an infernal and Senael is an albino, so I wanted that reflected in his descendants. I chose the brown/blue heterochromia because of a young lady I worked with who had it and I thought it was beautiful. In her initial background, before the introduction of Angie into her story, Ellie actually died with her family and was resurrected by Senael; she also lived on the streets after running away from the children's home because she didn't want to leave Cedar Creek without revenge and she was due to be put into foster care. Links and References * Appearances of Ellie MacKay * Character Gallery: Ellie MacKay Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Amethystangel228/Creator Category:Titans Members Category:The Challengers Members Category:The Fan Club Members Category:Hybrid Category:Kane High All-Stars Category:Devils Category:Shadow Risers Members Category:Multilingualism Category:Martial Arts Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Occultism Category:Heterochromia Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Americans Category:Secret Identity Category:Submitted by Gremlin Category:Mental Illness Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Gothamite Category:Cedar Creeker Category:Students Category:Dating Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Melothm Clan Category:Molecular Reconstruction Category:Moderate Threat Category:Height 5' 4" Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:27th Reality Category:PTSD